


Open your eyes

by Raka



Series: Kink Files [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, PWP, and by things I mean orgasms, these two deserve good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raka/pseuds/Raka
Summary: "Open your eyes."He breathes the words into her ear, barely even a whisper, yet she can't ignore the commanding tone in his voice. Her eyelids flutter a little before they agree to open, and she moans at the sight the two of them make in the mirror.





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time there was a list of 100 kinky prompts circling in Tumblr and I found it quite inspiring. I've never dared to post smut before but I really wanted to share this one.  
> I might post more smutlets if you guys like this one. 
> 
> This is prompt 53 "Mirror"

"Open your eyes."

He breathes the words into her ear, barely even a whisper, yet she can't ignore the commanding tone in his voice. Her eyelids flutter a little before they agree to open, and she moans at the sight the two of them make.

She's bent over the bathroom sink, hands resting against the mirror for support as he moves inside her at leisurely pace.  _ So good.  _ She is wearing insane heels to make this work but it does, oh God it does.

His hands start to move upwards from her hips, thumbs pressing on either side of her spine like he was giving her a massage, and she arches her back at the sensation, her eyes closing briefly but she forces them open again to make contact with his. Without his hands holding her hips still, she's pushed against the counter at every slow thrust and she's grateful that he was thoughtful enough to fold a towel on the edge.

He's moving in slow motion, making her watch as his hands sneak towards her breasts, making her shiver in anticipation. He cups them, slow and gentle, and then takes her by surprise by quickly squeezing her nipples. She gasps and bolts upright, and he hits her g-spot just right, making her legs quiver. Her head hits his shoulder and he guides her hand on the back of his head, encouraging her to keep it there.

"Look at us," he whispers and she tilts her chin down a little to watch them. She's arched like a bow, her skin flushed and her breathing shallow, her whole body shivering every time he hits the right spot inside her.

"Faster," she whispers. His pace falters a little and she drags her nails along the nape of his neck, urging him to move. She gasps at the first deep, fast thrust, and struggles to keep her eyes open. It's such a turn-on to see the passion in his eyes as they stay fixed on hers and she doesn't want to miss that, not for a second.

His breaths are coming in short puffs against her shoulder. She moans and lets go of him, leaning forward, bracing her hands against the mirror once again. 

"Harder," she whispers. They don't need loud words here, the intensity is delivered through the eye contact, loud and clear.

He slows down for a moment while he moves his hands to her hips, squeezing just hard enough that she knows she will have bruises in the morning. But she also knows she won't fall when her knees fold. And she knows they will.

_ Ready? _ His eyes ask and all she can do is smile. And then he's moving, deep and fast, hitting all the right spots on his way. She's lost all control of her vocal chords by now, letting out little yelps, gasps and moans without conscious thought, forcing her eyes open every time they close. 

He's breathing with his mouth open now, panting against the side of her neck, and the intensity of it all is incredible. He's everywhere, and his eyes never leave hers, locking the two of them inside a bubble where nothing else exists except the pleasure.

Her orgasm takes her by surprise, considering neither of them can reach her clit without crushing their wrist between her body and the counter. She tears her eyes open the moment she can, watching, mesmerized, her own orgasm through the mirror.

He's lost all control now, pounding into her as her muscles flutter around him, drawing out her orgasm into an incredible series of aftershocks. She watches his forehead crinkle in concentration and then relax as his hips still and he hisses her name as he buries his face to her shoulder.

"Open your eyes," she whispers. And he does.


End file.
